The Caracas Incident
by booklover4816
Summary: The full disclosure of Pit's experience in Caracas. Little did Pit know, he was about to get entangled in the most bemusing event Venezuela had ever seen. Literally. Warning: OC!Venezuela with mentions of other OCs (you can't talk about Caracas without Venezuela and the rest of South America).


**I received a request to do this, so here it is.**

* * *

What did happen in Caracas? Few people knew the whole story of what actually happened. Of the three people who heard about it, none of them were really sure what actually happened. Dark Pit and Viridi heard about it secondhand from Palutena, who had heard about it from Pit, one of the two witnesses. Yet she wasn't sure she had heard the whole story from her loyal captain as she had reason to suspect he was withholding information on the Caracas Incident.

The incident itself took place in January of 2009. Pit, having some free time on his hands, decided to wander the Earth. As the world had modernized and the gods of old had grown into a distant memory, Pit found himself not as busy as he was in the days when he used to battle the Underworld. This was mostly do to the fact humans simply didn't believe in the mythical monsters of old, yet they seemed to have retained old superstitions. Thus, Zeus himself had decreed that any god causing trouble would be severely punished. That was enough to scare Hades into cooperating, as the Lord of the Underworld knew of and feared his younger brother's power.

As a result of Zeus' declaration, Palutena and Pit had simply become the enforcers of the divine laws, as the laws protected humans and fell within their territory. This allowed Pit an excuse to wander the Earth, making sure the gods were following the laws in Palutena's behalf.

That's how Pit ended up in Caracas that fateful day in January. As time had gone on, Pit found that he greatly disliked the cold. So when he had free time, he'd head to the warmest hemisphere, using the excuse he was enforcing divine laws. And in January, that hemisphere happened to be the southern hemisphere as it was summer. Unfortunately, Pit had no clue that he was about to get tangled up in the most bemusing incident Venezuela had ever seen. Literally. This is the full disclosure of what happened in Caracas.

* * *

Celenia Pérez, also known as Venezuela, was on the phone listening to her dear neighbor Enrique Sánchez, better known as Colombia, complain about something she knew about all too well: the drug cartels. It was a normal, warm summer day in her beloved Caracas. The sun gave her long, wavy brunette hair a lovely shine and her green-brown eyes had a sparkle to them due to the nice weather and the liveliness of her capital city.

"Well Enrique, I don't know what to tell you." she told her neighbor. "In case you haven't noticed, I have the same problem and I have no clue what to do about it. If you really want to, you could ask Brazil or America or some other large country for help. Maybe you could ask España for help, if you desperate."

"Dios no." Colombia spat. "I'd sooner cut off my right foot than ask that bastardo for help."

Venezuela snorted. "Come on, Colombia. Spain's improved since he was Señor 'el sol nunca se pone en mi imperio.' He's tried to make it up to us."

"Es verdad, but I still can't stand him. He spoiled that Italia del Sur, but mistreated us in the Americas. I still can't believe Mexico y Argentina call him 'Papa' after what he did."

"What do you expect? Romano es una nación europea. Somos las naciones americanas. Romano was closer and España knew how to handle a European nation. He didn't know how to handle us because nobody in Europe knew we existed."

"Okay, okay. Tienes razón." Colombia caved. "I guess it is in the past and I have to move on. We're kind of stuck with him until either he dies or we die, which could be centuries from now. I won't forget what he did, however."

"Lo sé. I won't forget either." Venezuela agreed. "I have to go. Hasta luego, Enrique."

"¡Adiós, Celenia!"

Venezuela put her cell phone away and wiped the sweat from her brow. It was a beautiful day, but there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling she, like all other nations, got before something bad was about to happen in their country.

* * *

Pit sat in the shade near the National Pantheon of Venezuela as he faced some local teenagers in an intense game of spoons, a card game that they had picked up on their vacation to the United States. One of them looked up at the angel in disguise. "¿Este juego es muy intenso, no? Es el juego favorito de mi amigo en los Estados Unidos. No me extraña. El es muy loco."

Pit just smiled. He could only pick out the meaning of a few words in that statement such as "favorito," "intenso," "amigo," and "Estados Unidos." Other than that, the rest of the statement was gibberish to the angel. Too bad Palutena couldn't grant him a power that allowed him to understand languages other than English. The kid who had spoken tilted his head. "¿No hablas español?"

Pit knew how to respond to this just fine. "No, no hablo español. Soy de Grecia."

The kid smiled apologetically. "Lo siento. No hablo griego."

"Está bien." Pit assured him before smiling and grabbing the spoon in the middle. "Yo gano."

"¡Maldito! ¡Pensé que te tenía!" the Venezuelan teenager exclaimed. He held out his hand in good sportsmanship. "Felicitaciones."

"Gracias." Pit replied with a smile as he shook the boy's hand. He got up and gathered his things. "Ciao ragazzi!"

"¡Adiós!" the group of teenagers cried as they waved him off and started a new game, completely ignoring the fact that he just used Italian to bid them goodbye. They probably figured that being from Greece like he claimed, he probably knew some Italian.

Pit started to head to another part of the city. He passed a few street vendors, selling souvenirs to tourists. Venezuelans rushed past him on their way to and from work, chatting in rapid Spanish. He saw tourists of different nationalities standing on the sidewalks as they studied their maps, conversing in their native languages, probably deciding where to go to next. Other tourists stood and snapped pictures of the city, the people, and their friends. One thing Pit decided he liked about modern cities was that they were lively. He loved studying the people. Humans, in his long life, never ceased to amaze the angel.

He was so busy taking in the sights of Caracas that he didn't notice he was about to run into someone until they both had hit the pavement. Pit quickly regained his footing and helped up the woman he had accidentally plowed over. "Sorry!"

"Está bien." she told him. "It's fine. It was an accident."

"Still, I didn't mean to plow you over." he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

A small smile appeared on the woman's face. "It was an honest mistake. It's not the first time it's happened. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Oh, I'm Pit."

"Pit? Strange name. But it's not the strangest I've heard. Me llamo Celenia." she told him. "¿De dondé es? Where are you from?"

"Greece."

"Ah, beautiful country. Is this your first time in Venezuela?" she asked.

"Yes. And this country is beautiful too." he replied.

Her smiled widened, causing her green-brown eyes to light up. "Muchas gracias."

He got a good look at Celenia. She appeared to be in her early twenties and she was a good head taller than Pit. She had long, wavy brunette hair that seemed to shine in the sunlight. There was a healthy tan to her skin and her eyes were dazzling. The green-brown orbs seemed to hold infinite knowledge and seemed to say she had witnessed things that Pit couldn't even begin to imagine. She had an aura of importance to her. But most of all, she seemed like she belonged in Caracas. Like this city and her had a deep connection that seemed to extend beyond being a resident of it.

Suddenly her phone went off and she checked the caller id before groaning. "Ugh! It's Ramon González. He's my friend from Paraguay. I better take this because he doesn't get good cell reception where he lives and who knows the next time I'll talk to him if I don't answer. It was nice meeting you Pit. Hasta luego."

* * *

Venezuela could tell something was off about Pit. But before she could try to figure out what it was, Paraguay called her. As was fuming as she answered her phone. "This better be good, Ramon."

"Hola to you too, Celenia. I haven't spoken to you in two weeks and that's the kind of warm greeting I get."

"That's not my fault." Venezuela snapped.

"It's not mine either!" Paraguay defended. "It's not like I can control cell reception in the rural parts of my country. I knew I should've called Camilo instead."

Camilo Vázquez, also known as Uruguay. Everyone knew that Paraguay and Uruguay had started hanging out a lot lately and that was Paraguay's favorite person to use when someone gave him the cold shoulder: "I should've called Camilo instead."

"What? Are you two boyfriends now?" Venezuela asked sarcastically.

"No! That is wrong on so many levels! He's like, kind of my brother. Like, everyone in America del Sur are practically siblings. Except maybe Brazil and Argentina. There's a lot of sexual tension between those two."

"I'll be sure to tell Brazil that you think that he and his number one rival are getting it on." she said nonchalantly. "I'm sure he and Argentina both will be pleased to hear that. Killing you might be the only thing they ever agree on. Now what do you want?"

"I just called to check in but if you're going to be like this, then I'm hanging up and calling Camilo." Paraguay said bitterly before the line went dead, indicating that the southern nation had hung up.

Venezuela sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew threatening to tell Brazil what Paraguay said would cause her fellow Spanish speaking nation to hang up and bother someone else, even though he knew she wasn't actually going to tell Brazil. Paraguay might be annoying with his calling at random times and stubborn refusal to move to Asunción for better cell reception so he could call at consistent times, but she wouldn't subject him to the horrible fate that is the wrath of Brazil and Argentina combined.

Venezuela still couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

* * *

Pit knew something was up when he saw Thanatos. The god of death had been resurrected by Hades no less than four times and was the Lord of the Underworld's primary henchman, which would've been obvious even if Pit didn't know either personally. Though Thanatos was disguised as a tall, black haired human, Pit could tell it was the annoying shape shifting god.

Pit decided to follow him. If Thanatos was out among the humans, than Hades was probably up to something. And since Pit wanted to follow the god unnoticed, he decided not to alert Palutena unless absolutely necessary. After all, opening a telepathic link with his goddess would send up red flags and alert both Hades and Thanatos that Pit was in Caracas, then Pit would never know what they're up to.

He followed Thanatos into Plaza Venezuela, the geographic center of Caracas, which happened to be the most crowded place in the entire city that the angel had been to. Pit had a sinking feeling in his stomach and he knew whatever Thanatos was planning, many Venezuelans and tourists were going to die. He quickly summoned his silver bow, not daring to summon the Palutena Bow out of fear of alerting Thanatos to his presence. Unfortunately, Pit forgot about the fact that Hades was probably keeping tabs on his loyal henchman.

"Hello, Pitty. Fancy seeing you in Caracas." the Lord of the Underworld's voice sounded in Pit's head. "Don't try opening a link with Pretty Palutena. Since our last encounter, I've earned an associates degree in telepathic interference, similar to our mutual sun buddy."

"What are you up to, Hades?" Pit growled in a low voice. It seemed like Thanatos was still unaware of Pit's presence.

"What am I up to? Only the most noble of deeds, you know that." Hades replied. "I'm surprised Pretty Palutena let you wander into such a place like Caracas. It would be ever so tragic if you got run over or worse, involved with the drug cartels. Especially considering she does all the thinking for you."

"Oh really? Then tell me Hades. How did I recognize Thanatos when she has no idea I'm in Caracas right now?" Pit retorted.

"Oh Thannypoo. Turn around."

"Great." Pit grumbled as the god of death turned around and saw the angel. Even though he was disguised like Thanatos, Pit knew the god recognized him.

"Oh-ho! Isn't this a pleasant surprise? Where's your wings, little angel?" Thanatos asked.

"Yes Pitty. Where are they?" Hades asked. "Did they fall off from their uselessness?"

"Real original." Pit mumbled. "What are you two up to? Remember Zeus' declaration, Hades. No god or being serving a god is to attack humans or else they'll be stripped of their immortality."

"Don't mention my stuck up little brother. Do you honestly think he can touch me? His threat is just empty words."

Pit felt his cheeks blaze with anger. He wasn't going to let Hades get away with killing people. But he couldn't just induce panic by crying fire or bomb. More people would get hurt that way and Pit would be responsible. Suddenly he got an idea. He ran as fast as he could to a bench by the fountain and whistled. He silently prayed to Palutena that his plan would work

"¡Atención! Salgan la plaza en una manera ordenada, por favor. Tenemos un problema. No es un problema grande. Necesitamos que todos Ustedes salen. No se preocupen. No es nada. Es un problema pequeño."

Pit breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the people leave the area calmly. How he knew so much Spanish to come up with that announcement on the spot was something he could figure out later. Right now, he had a certain god of death to worry about.

"Now why did you do that, Pitty?" Hades asked irritably. "You're no fun. Take care of this little pest, Thanatos."

"With pleasure!" Thanatos exclaimed as he used his magic to block off the entrances so humans couldn't get in the way of the fight to come.

Pit readied his bow as Thanatos changed shape. The god of death's first form was that of a snake. Pit kept his distance and rapidly fired arrows at his adversary. The god of death lunged at Pit with his most likely venomous fangs extended. Pit scrambled backwards and dodged before sending a charged arrow at the snake.

Purple fog appeared around Thanatos as he changed into his second form. Next thing Pit knew, the god of death had transformed into the familiar Matryoshka doll. Pit internally groaned, knowing that he had to defeat each one to reveal the next one and watch out for the empty ones while he tried to get Thanatos himself out from the smallest sized doll. So, the angel set to the gruelling task of emptying each Matryoshka doll one by one until Thanatos himself appeared. Once the god of death was out of the smallest doll, Pit split his bow into two blades and began meleeing his opponent.

Once Thanatos had taken enough damage, purple fog appeared around him again. "Let's see how you like this."

The fog cleared and Pit saw that Thanatos had become a sharp, Medieval European sword. The god of death swung himself and caught Pit, causing the angel to fall backwards.

"Ouch!" he hissed as he brought his hand up to his forehead and felt something wet and sticky. It was a superficial cut, but it still stung.

Pit scrambled backwards and put his bow back together before firing at the god of death. Thanatos quickly grew bored of his form and transformed back into his human disguise before producing a scythe. He brought it down towards the angel and caught Pit's left arm, which happened to be his predominate arm. That didn't stop the captain of Palutena's guard. He made his bow disappear, as it was useless now that his left arm was out of commission. He pulled out a magical dagger from his boot and decided he was going to get up close to Thanatos.

He parried the swings from the scythe with his dagger, which was difficult considering the difference in weapon size. Finally, when he saw his opening, Pit brought his dagger down in a very painful place: the tender spot that was right above the hip socket. The angel dug it deeper into the god's skin as Thanatos howled with pain before pulling the bloodied dagger out when it scraped the bone.

"What's going on?" Hades demanded.

"That wasn't very nice!" Thanatos growled as he grabbed ahold of Pit, ignoring Hades. He threw Pit backwards. There was a crack as his head slammed into the concrete fountain.

Thanatos changed shape and next thing Pit saw was a bomb. "No!"

He shielded his face with his injured arm as Thanatos exploded, disappearing. Shrapnel flew towards Pit, causing pieces of concrete to hit his skin and shards of glass imbed themselves in the angel's skin. Pit was aware of Hades laughing as his vision began to fade to black.

* * *

Venezuela was at a loss for words as she watched the scene before her. Sirens were howling as emergency responders rushed to the site of the explosion. She was vaguely aware of a burning sensation in her heart and her phone blaring her national anthem. She couldn't believe there had been an explosion in the geographical center of her heart. And it wasn't terrorists; otherwise people would be dead.

She heard a woman nearby telling the police that a boy in his mid teens had cleared the area, saying there was a problem. A boy in his mid teens? Why did that bother Venezuela so much?  
Then it hit her. That boy was Pit. She knew there was something off about him. But he didn't strike her as the type to set of a bomb in the middle of Caracas. And she didn't understand why he would clear the area before setting the bomb off. Unless he saw something nobody else did.

She walked up to the barricade and pulled out her id, stating that she was a Venezuelan diplomat and military official. The officer nodded and allowed her to walk behind the barricade, the fires having been put out. She walked towards the center of her decimated plaza where the fountain surprisingly still stood. There she found what- or rather who she was looking for.

He was collapsed against the side of the fountain and had several still bleeding cuts. She knelt down next to him and placed two fingers on his neck. There was a pulse, much to Venezuela's relief. She shook him gently. "Wake up, Pit."

"Huh? Lady Palutena?" he asked in confusion.

"No. It's Celenia." she replied. "¿Estás bien? Are you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah. I'm fine." he said groggily. "Where am I?"

"Caracas, Venezuela." she told him gently. "There was an attack. I need you to tell me what happened."

Realization filled the boy's eyes. "H-He was going to kill everybody. I couldn't let him hurt them."

So it wasn't Pit. Venezuela breathed a sigh of relief. Pit was a nice kid. She'd hate to find out he was a terrorist. "Do you know who it was?"

"No." Pit said. "I-I didn't know him. He set the bomb down and ran away. I told everybody to exit the area calmly; that there was a problem."

Venezuela nodded. "Why didn't you call the authorities?"

"I don't have a cell phone and I had to make sure everyone was out. I was about to leave, but then the bomb went off. Next thing I knew, you were waking up."

"Okay." Venezuela said, processing what he had said. "Okay. Let's get you to the hospital."

She was about to help him up when her phone went off. She growled as she pulled out her cell and answered it. "I'm busy Enrique! What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, Celenia!" Colombia cried. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Dondé estás, hermana?"

"Estoy bien. Estoy en Caracas. I'm at the site of the blast helping out."

"How many are dead?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Cero." she told him.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Injured?"

"Uno. Pero él no es de yo. El es gregio." she informed her neighbor. "He saved my people, Colombia."

"Really?" Colombia asked in shock.

"Sí. I have to get him to the hospital."

"Oh! Well then I'll let you go. I'll be in there in a couple hours. I'll fly in from Bogotá. Adiós."

"Hasta pronto." she replied as she hung up before turning to Pit. But to her surprise, he was gone. "Pit? ¿Dondé estás? Pit?"

She looked around and asked a nearby police officer if he had seen where a teenager boy with messy brown hair and sky blue eyes went. But the officer had never seen a person with that description. There was no blood trail, no nothing. It like Pit had disappeared without a trace. She asked around, but nobody had seen him. None of the citizens that he had cleared from the area recognized the description, not even when she said that he was the one who sent them from the area. It was as if he didn't exist at all.

* * *

Pit stumbled out of Caracas in a daze. He knew he couldn't stick around and let Celenia take him to the hospital. He knew Palutena was looking out for him when her phone rang. He silently thanked this Enrique for calling when he did.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit cried. "Lady Palutena!"

"There you a-" Palutena started before cutting herself off. "What happened to you?"

"Long story. I think I may have a concussion." he informed her.

"You're covered in blood." she pointed out. "And why is your hair singed?"

"I'll explain it later. Can you please take me home? I feel like I'm going to pass out again."

"Okay." she said. "But I expect the story once I get you healed. Understood?"

"Yes Lady Palutena." he said as the familiar golden light enveloped him.

* * *

The explosion in Caracas would always confuse Venezuela for the rest of her life. Looking at the security cameras, she couldn't find Pit nor could she find this bomber. Eventually, everyone pretty much forgot about it. Nobody died, there was no permanent damage to the area, and, as far as anybody knew, nobody was even injured.

She told Brazil, Colombia, Peru, Bolivia, Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname, Ecuador, Chile, and Guyana about the mysterious case of her disappearing witness and the seemingly nonexistent, wannabe terrorist at the next South America meeting, but none of them could offer any explanation. Her fellow OPEC members couldn't explain it either. The U.N told her just to let it go; nobody was hurt and there was no intel that connected the incident to any terrorist organizations, so it wasn't a big deal. Panama told her that it was probably an independent psycho that wanted to speak out against the government.

So she just let it go and stopped trying to figure out what happened. Still, it would always bother Venezuela how something happened that nobody could explain.

* * *

 **And that's what happened in Caracas. I'm seriously having fun writing these things. I don't own Kid Icarus or Hetalia (it's still Hetalia even though no canon characters appear; Spain was still mentioned). I do own Venezuela, Colombia, and Paraguay, the three OCs, two of which somewhat appear (even though Venezuela was the only one that actually appeared). Stay tuned. More may come. By the way, Hades is back by the time of this story because he's a major god and is bound to resurrect himself by the time of the 21st century rolls around. Oh, and I apologize for my errors in Spanish. I'm out of practice since I haven't used it in a year and I wasn't very good to begin with.**


End file.
